


Connections

by XMadamRoseX



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Dark!Mila, F/F, Mild Sexual Content, Possible longer story, YOI Ship BINGO, Yuri on Ice Ship Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-19 14:45:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11899935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XMadamRoseX/pseuds/XMadamRoseX
Summary: Mila wanted Anya and she would get her. She always got her way and tonight she was going to ruin that woman in every way possible. What dark secrets is this fiery redhead hiding under that perfect persona?





	Connections

**Author's Note:**

> Bingo Square: Top Row/ 2nd from Right  
> Paring: Anya/Mila
> 
> This one was interesting to write. I wrote it quick and noticed I might have a story here. So feed back is super important on this one! I might keep going. 
> 
> Song for this Story:  
> [ Nighcore - Get Away With Murder ](https://youtu.be/vPk-N8_D_V8?list=PLpfje4mTeUuvXGSTiYxnqOmtAiTeNuHEu)

 

Mila was watching her from across the room. Her dark wavy hair falling along her back and her red lip gloss shining in the light. She smiled a dark smile as she grabbed two classes from a nearby table and walked over to her, pushing in front of the man that was leaning closer by the second. “You looked like you needed a drink.” Mila spoke with her voice low and raspy while she leaned on to the woman who looked at her shocked.

 The sponsor who wanted anything but to talk to her about a deal, huffed and stomped off. Anya smiled at Mila and tilted her head. “Thanks. He was ugh…” She wrinkled her nose as she took a sip of the offered drink. Her eyes glistened in the light and Mila felt her body warming up just standing in front of her. This was the best part-- the chase, the hunt.

 Mila laughed lightly. “Oh my god, I know. They’ll go after anything with boobs and lip gloss. No standards really.” She reached out and squeezed Anya’s arm softly. “I want something stronger than this shit. I have some vodka in my room…”

 A slow smile spread on Anya’s face as she leaned in to Mila. “My… My Mila…. Are you trying to get me alone?” She let her eyes drift down Mila’s body as she took in a shallow breath.

Mila leaned in closer to brush her lips over the other woman’s cheek as she moved to her ear. “What do you think?” She reached down and grabbed her hand, taking a quick glance at the room, she spotted Victor watching her with a dark controlled look as he held onto his giggling fiancé who was trying to lift his shirt up to show the room Victor’s abs. Yuri was staring into the eyes of his new friend with a love-struck look only someone falling in love for the first time could have. Everyone had someone tonight-- even Sara had managed to sneak off with some sponsor, much to her brother’s panic. Georgi was at home on a date. Everyone had someone… everyone but her. She could have this for a few hours at least, a break from all of this.

 She pulled Anya to the elevator and through the large metal doors. She looked at her softly before pushing her slowly to the back wall and kissing her. She smelled like expensive perfume, something French maybe. Maybe something her fiancé gave her? The ring seemed to mean little as she shoved her tongue into Mila’s mouth and fought for control.

 Mila pulled away sharply and pressed the button for her floor before pushing back onto the dark-haired beauty and moaning as she felt the hands drift up her side. “I want to mark all of this. Send you back to him with proof someone else can make you scream.” The doors chimed as they slid open and Mila was pulling her down the hall to her room. Pushing her against the wall and holding her throat with one hand.  She was working her room key from her purse as quickly as she could. 

Their lips were back on each other within seconds, the push and pull of two mouths fighting for control. As if she thought Mila would give her an inch of control. Silly girl, she might be older but she was far from wiser. This was hers tonight and she was going to enjoy every moment of it. Anya’s hands were pulling her dress up slowly and Mila was moaning into that sinful mouth.

Zippers were pulled and dresses hit the floor as they stumbled to the bed in a heap of sweaty skin and aroused gasps. Mila grinned as she slid down the smooth skin of a toned athlete and pulled on the lace panties, ripping them. She giggled at Anya’s protest and nipped at her inner thigh. “Hush.” Her tongue ran up to the dip in her hip. “You’ll forget about them soon.”

Anya moaned. “I thought you hated me.” She pushed her hips into Mila’s mouth as she was moving further and closer to her warm center. Her hands had started to grip the sheets.

Mila chuckled into the warm flesh as she ran her hands up her legs and guided her legs to her shoulders. “I do. But I don’t have to like you to make you scream.” She darted her tongue out and flicked her clit breathing out at the soft moan that escaped one of them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Anya laid out on the bed, her breath coming in short bursts, her skin dotted with sweat. “Wow. If I’d known that… I would have stuck around in Russia longer.” She rolled over and smiled at Mila, who was pulling her dress on and running a hand through her tousled hair. “You’re not gonna let me return the favor?” She stretched her slender body along the bed like a cat.

Mila smiled and reached into her purse for her phone. “Hearing you scream was more than enough.” She opened the app and turned the camera off. With a dark smirk, she walked over to the window and pulled the small camera off the window frame where she had stuck it hours ago, programing to turn on as soon as there was motion in the room. She looked down at her phone and saw the video had loaded into her SD card.

She crawled over to Anya who was sitting up as color drained from her face. “Mila? What is…” She started to curl into herself and pull the sheets up to cover herself. As if that mattered at this point. Mila had all she needed now.

She crawled closer and kissed her lips softly. “I wouldn’t let your mouth near me if you were the last cunt on earth. You are nothing but a social climbing whore.” She leaned up and snapped a photo of her shocked face, her face still red and her hair still messed beyond repair. “I know your type very well. You want to work your way to the top by any means necessary. You latched on to Georgi in hopes you’d get to Victor.” Mila snorted and shook her head. “You are one impressive idiot. Not only are you so not his type--there is only room in Victor’s life for one egotistical bitch and he’s got that locked down in spades.” Yes he knew her type perfectly, she had been born to a woman just like her, a woman who was much smarter than his little slut.

She slid off the bed and moved over to her shoes, sliding on the expensive heels with seasoned practice. She looked back at the shocked girl in her bed. “I made a new friend recently. He’s rather smart and very good with social media of all forms, maybe even better than my little Yuri will be one day. He’ll have these videos within the hour and if you so much as look at another Russian with anything more than fear and respect… Well… first they go to your fiancé…” she moved over closer to her as she grabbed her key card off the floor. “Then you’re parents. Mary and Michael, right? And then…” She leaned into her face one last time. “And then and only then, when you are scrambling to dig yourself from the lies you’ve created, I will send them to your sponsors and your coach.” She popped back up with a sweet smile on her face. “Thanks for the tumble. But I’ve got a Bronze medal to drink to down stairs. Be out of my room in the next ten minutes.” She slid out of her hotel room and back to the elevator.

Her hips swayed as she walked back into the banquet that was still roaring. Victor and Yuuri were now holding onto each other as they giggled, both their shirts were missing and Victor was showing off a impressive number of love bites. She was happy for him, he had found someone that made him smile again. A smile she had not seen since she was a young child and he was a carefree little boy who just loved to skate.

Meanwhile, Yuri was gripping Otabek’s arm with his face red, the poor child could not hold his liquor. He was young and had no idea the world he was entering. Yakov babied him too much. If Yuri had any idea the blood he came from. His partner, Otabek watched her as she made her way to Phichit and Chris who were sitting at a table, Phichit’s feet were in the other’s lap as he chatted in French. She sat down next to him and grinned. “You should be getting a file.” She picked up his drink and took a long drink, rinsing the taste of bottom feeder from her mouth.

Phichit popped his feet off Chris’ lap and grabbed his phone. “Oh my. So, you actually did it?!”  He pulled his phone away from Chris. “Nope can’t show you this, _Mon amour_. Professional integrity and all.” Mila smiled at him as she stood. Phichit was a good kid, but entirely too smart to be left unused. He was wasted on this figure skating world.

She leaned over him and kissed his cheek. “Of course. Now let’s hope we don’t have to follow through. But be ready, I don’t think she’s as smart as she acts.” She stood and made her way to where most of her team were standing. Yuri was starting to giggle the more he held onto the older man at his side. “Otabek.” She nodded to him.

Otabek raised an eyebrow. “You left with a girl.” It wasn’t a question, just a statement. Otabek Altin was something different. He was far too quiet for Yuri, but he had drawn in her younger rink mate. He was smart though and she didn’t trust him. No one else noticed that he watched everything. That was bound to get him in trouble if he wasn’t tamed soon. She didn’t know about his life out of skating, no one did. She made a mental note to find out.

Mila shrugged, leaning down and pulled Yuri’s chin up. “Oh darling, they gave you vodka, didn’t they?” Yuri snorted a giggle and stuck his tongue out. She looked at Otabek. “You treat him well. He’s a good kid even if he doesn’t know it.” Otabek studied her for a moment before nodded and pulling the babbling blond to a nearby table.

 Mila made her way to the happy couple and hugged Victor tightly as she whispered. “Handled”

Victor pulled back and smiled his heart shaped smiled. “Good! Good! Mila is such a good person!” She shook her head as she walked back to the bar and ordered a vodka tonic.

Anya was next to her, her image put back together as if nothing had ever happen. “I won’t do anything…I promise. I want this to go away…Please.”

Mila smiled sweetly at her again. This girl really was an idiot. Perhaps she needed further reminder of how serious she was. Maybe she could make use of this desperate woman. “Oh, that’s not my problem any more. I will walk away and never think of that again. You will be nothing more than girl who spread her legs for me. But you will think of me every day for the rest of your career, every time you look at another person. You picked that man because he has money and family ties, and he had better connections that Georgi. But I’ll let you in on a little secret….” She leaned on and ghosted her lips over the shaking woman’s ear. “You picked the wrong Russian team mate if you wanted connections. I will have eyes on you for the rest of your life. You belong to me now. Don’t ever ignore me when I call, and I will call.” She leaned back up and picked up her drink, taking a quick sip.

She walked back to the party and back to the persona she wore so well. She pulled her phone out and typed out a quick message to the Brothers with Anya’s info and commands to tap her and keep eyes on her. Her Grandfather had taught her so well and one day she would take over the family, she’d need people she can use. Anya would be useful if for nothing more than to spread her legs and gather information.

**Author's Note:**

> There you go! Do you want more of this?!
> 
> Want to get updates when ever I post a story? Click [ HERE](http://archiveofourown.org/users/XMadamRoseX) and click Subscribe at the top!  
> Come and yell at me on Tumblr: [ XMadamRoseX](http://xmadamrosex.tumblr.com/)


End file.
